<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because I Love You by FanFicsFun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971724">Because I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun'>FanFicsFun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform, Loki Love, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Love, Sex, Smut, Virgin Reader, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Wattpad reader. Set on Asgard. Young Loki finds out he’s a Frost Giant and thinks he’s a monster. Reader (his best friend) says he’s beautiful in both forms and convinces him that he is worthy of love like everyone else. Insecure Loki with sweet reader. I hope it’s ok &lt;3<br/>*Slightly different circumstances than the movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you decided on one lucky man to court you?” Loki asks, holding back his amusement at the glare you send him.</p><p>Picking up a cushion from the couch on your other side, you hit him with it, making rich laughter pour from his mouth. His hands are no longer on the book on his lap; instead he’s holding them up in front of him in mock surrender.</p><p>“Ok, I yield!”</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” you tease, playfully whacking him again. “After all, the God of Mischief never yields!”</p><p>He grabs the pillow and pulls you close. As a result, you both lose balance and tumble off the couch. He manages to roll over so he hits the library floor with a thud while you’re laying on top of him, the pillow landing next to you. Leaning up, you meet his gaze, your own wide in realisation of your current position. You’ve been close with Loki since you were kids. You’re best friends and each other’s confidants. Though you like him, you know he won’t see you as anything other than a friend. Doesn’t stop you from putting off finding a suitable partner in hopes that one day your friendship will bloom into something more.</p><p>He stays still, analysing you carefully. A blush creeps across your face, more so at the feel of him hardening against your core through your dress.</p><p>“Y/n,” he murmurs, gently brushing your hair from your eyes.</p><p>You instinctively lean in, as does he. Your lips almost touch when-</p><p>“Loki!”</p><p>Thor’s bellow from out in the halls snaps you out of whatever trance you’re in and you both scramble to your feet as the other prince walks into the library. Loki remains behind you to hide his obvious arousal, and you awkwardly finger-comb your hair, avoiding the other man’s oblivious gaze.</p><p>“Brother, Frost Giants broke into the weapons vault. They failed in taking what they were after and paid with their lives, but Lady Sif and the Warriors Three have agreed to my plan in going to Jotunheim to teach them a lesson. Are you with us?”</p><p>You turn to Loki, and he sees the concern in your large eyes as you subtly shake your head, silently asking him not to go. Regret falls across his expression and he takes your hand, gently caressing it. No words need to be spoken for you to already know his answer, and his reply to his brother confirms it.</p><p>“When do we leave?” he asks, finally breaking eye contact with you and looks at Thor.</p><p>“Immediately,” Thor replies then turns and walks out.</p><p>“Loki.” You tighten your hold on his hand as he walks past you. “Please, don’t go. This is a suicide mission.”</p><p>He looks down to the floor next to you. “I have to. As short-tempered and idiotic as Thor can be, he is still my brother. If he goes into enemy territory, I must follow.” He finally meets your gaze, his own emerald ones holding regret. “I will see you when I return. I promise.” He raises your hand and plants a soft kiss on the back of it then releases his hold.</p><p>All you can do is stand there and watch his retreating back until he vanishes around the corner.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>“Loki!” You run up to him as he and the others return to the castle and throw your arms around him. “Thank the gods you are ok.”</p><p>He doesn’t make a move to reciprocate the embrace, simply standing still, his body tense.</p><p>You frown in confusion at his cold behaviour and pull away, seeking his gaze. “Loki? You are ok, aren’t you?”</p><p>He avoids looking in your eyes, his expression stoic and voice of ice. “Fine, y/n.”</p><p>“Loki-”</p><p>“I said I’m fine!” he snaps, his eyes flashing fire as he meets yours.</p><p>You gasp and stumble back at the fury radiating off him. You’ve never seen him angry before, and this side of him scares you.</p><p>Regret crosses his expression at the fear on your face but he immediately covers it, clenching his jaw. Shaking his head, he storms off, following his father and brother. You’re left watching his retreating back, your hands on your stomach.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>It’s been hours since they’ve returned. You haven’t had the courage to visit Loki since you spoke to him earlier. You’ve never been scared of him before. He’s never given you a reason to be. Something happened on Jotunheim that changed that. Changed him. He wasn’t angry at you. He was scared of something and used anger to mask it. You have to find out what it is.</p><p>Grabbing a plate of food from the dining hall, you take it to Loki’s room and hesitantly knock. “Loki? It’s y/n, please open the door.” When the only response is silence, you add, “I brought you dinner; thought you might be hungry.” When even that doesn’t get a reply, you sharpen your voice and say, “Loki Odinson, open this door right now. I’m worried about you and I won’t leave until I know you’re ok.”</p><p>The door opens a fraction though Loki remains hidden, his voice rough as though he’s upset. “I told you I’m fine, y/n. You can leave now.”</p><p>He goes to shut the door but you hold it open. “What happened on Jotunheim?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me, Loki,” you say gently, hurt that he would. “You always tell me about the battles you fight. Why is this one any different?”</p><p>He sighs and releases his hold, stepping away from the door. You push it open and step into the room lit only by a single candle on the bedside table. The desk is on its side, the chair thrown across the room, and books littered the floor.</p><p>“By the gods,” you murmur, scanning the mess. “What happened?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>His quiet voice draws your attention to him, arms folded and face down.</p><p>“You’re shaking,” you say, putting the plate on the bedside table and going to his side.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” he yells, running from your reach and thrusting his fingers through his dishevelled hair as tears stream down his face.</p><p>“Ok, no touching,” you reply carefully, holding your hands up and keeping your distance. Your heart’s breaking at the sight, and you’re not sure how to help him. “Can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>“I-I…I’m a monster,” he mutters, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“What do you mean? I’ve known you most of my life. You’re no monster. You couldn’t be even if you tried.”</p><p>“But I am.” He lowers his hands and looks up.</p><p>Your eyes widen at the sight of his glowing blood red, his skin turning an icy blue with markings. Your chest constricts at the sight of Loki turning into a Frost Gant before you, yet you remain firmly planted where you’re standing.</p><p>“As it turns out, my real heritage is this; a Jotun; Laufey’s son,” he spits out in disgust. “Apparently I was abandoned, left to die, and Odin found me when his army fought them last. He brought me here and raised me as his own, to eventually use me to his advantage.”</p><p>Tears roll down your cheeks as you watch him look down at his hands with self-loathing. You know Loki, and deep in your heart, you understand he’d never do anything to hurt anyone on purpose. Yet here is, feeling betrayed and hurt by his own family.</p><p>You slowly step forward, keeping your hands up so he can see them. “You’re not a monster, Loki. No matter what your origins, or who your parents may be, you are Loki of Asgard, Odin’s son, Thor’s brother, my best friend. You are sweet and caring and funny, and the most beautiful person I have ever met both inside and out.”</p><p>He hesitantly glances up and meets your gaze. “You’re not scared of me?”</p><p>You shake your head. “I’ve no reason to be scared of you.”</p><p>“But I’m a-”</p><p>“If you call yourself a monster one more time, I will pick up one of these books and hit you over the head with it, and you know I will,” you half-joke, your voice breaking as tears continue to stream down your cheeks and pause in front of him. “You feel abandoned and betrayed by everyone right now. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Why?” he chokes out. “Why aren’t you running as far as you can?”</p><p>You raise your hand and trace your fingers along a marking, his eyes fluttering closed at the gentle caress. “Because I love you,” you whisper, his eyes snapping open in shock to hold yours. “I’ve loved you for the longest time, and this doesn’t change that.”</p><p>“You…you love me?”</p><p>“More than anything.”</p><p>“You don’t care that I’m…this?”</p><p>“No, because I have seen your heart.” You place your hand and flatten it against his chest that’s barely covered by the green tunic, ignoring the chill seeping through your skin. “It’s beautiful and pure, and there is nothing monstrous about it.”</p><p>He carefully brushes some of your hair over your shoulder, holding your gaze in curiosity. “I thought my feelings were one-sided.”</p><p>You smile through the tears and try to stop your bottom lip from trembling. “You mean you…?”</p><p>“I love you, y/n. I think I always have. I never said anything because I didn’t think you would be interested in being with a prince. If that is even what I still am.”</p><p>“Labels do not bother me. All I know is that I love you no matter what form you take or what your status may be. And if you allow me to, I can prove it.”</p><p>He frowns in confusion. “How?”</p><p>You step back, kicking off your shoes and hold his gaze as you begin to unfasten your dress, your intentions clear. He reverts to his Asgarian appearance, his wide eyes watching your every move. Right before your dress falls, he leaps forward and keeps in in place, his gaze searching your face.</p><p>“Y/n…are you sure?”</p><p>“I want you, Loki. That is, if you want me?”</p><p>“Of course I want you, y/n. I have for years. But this…this is serious. Are you sure you want to give me such a sacred gift?”</p><p>You smile and place your hand on his cheek again. “I’ve waited for you, hoping that one day our friendship turns into something more. So yes, Loki. I would love to give myself to you out of love.”</p><p>He hesitates and moves to the door, leaving you to hold your dress in place. You watch him pause, one hand on the door then closes and locks it. He turns and walks towards you again, his actions unsure.</p><p>You let your dress pool around your feet and you stand there with nothing but your underwear on. He swallows and licks his lips, his hands clenching at his sides.</p><p>“Are you ok?” you ask softly, a blush heating your cheeks. You’ve never been this exposed to anyone before.</p><p>“Uh, yes,” he replies thickly, his darkening eyes roaming your form. “What if…what if I hurt you?”</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>“I could. It’s your first time, and-and what if I lose control? What if I do something wrong? I don’t want to hurt you, y/n.”</p><p>You close the distance between the two of you and cup his face, holding his gaze then smile softly. “It’s ok, Loki. We can go slow. There’s no rush.”</p><p>His gaze moves from yours to your parted lips then lowers his head. His mouth slides over yours and you close your eyes, leaning into him, and his hands softly land on your hips. The kiss grows in passion, his tongue seeking entrance which you give him. You gently pull on his tunic, asking permission. He breaks the kiss and removes his shirt and pants, his expression still uncertain.</p><p>You place your hands on his shoulders and move them down, caressing his chest and abs then seek his gaze. “You’re safe with me, Loki. I promise.”</p><p>He relaxes and smiles. “As you are with me, y/n.”</p><p>Your mouths come together again, removing each other’s underwear. He picks you up and moves to the bed, placing you on the sheets. He lays next to you, his hands on your ribs as though he’s afraid of going higher.</p><p>You smile and take his hand, guiding it up to your breast. “It’s ok. I want you to touch me.”</p><p>He gently tweaks your nipple, making you gasp in pleasure. You roll over so you’re looking down into his eyes then kiss him slowly, caressing his cheek and chest. You descend down his body, kissing the smooth skin until you reach his member. Sliding your tongue up from base to tip, your swirl it around the head then take him into your mouth.</p><p>He groans, his fingers pushing through your hair as his hips rise. “Gods, y/n, that feels…incredible,” he pants, his eyes shut and breathing coming out in gasps.</p><p>Though you don’t have much idea on what you’re doing, you continue using your tongue, hands and mouth, taking his responses as a positive sign. He twitches and you know he’s close. As you increase the speed, he pulls you up and kisses you passionately.</p><p>“You truly are amazing, y/n,” he murmurs against your mouth, kissing you softly.</p><p>Pulling away a fraction, you lick your lips, hesitant though ask, “Can I see your other form again?”</p><p>He freezes, studying your open expression intently. “I-I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because it’s disgusting. I hate that side of me, and you should too.”</p><p>“I can’t hate anything about you,” you express genuinely, caressing his cheek lovingly.</p><p>He holds your gaze for a moment, seeing your honesty, then looks away as his form changes, his hands fisting the sheets.</p><p>His self-loathing is obvious, and it breaks your heart that he feels that way about something he couldn’t control. You gently trace the marking down his chest then plant kisses along the trail your hands have taken.</p><p>“This is part of you, but it doesn’t have to define you.” Placing a hand on his opposite cheek, you gently urge him to look at you, and you hold his gaze with a smile. “If anything, I find it beautiful. I love and accept every part of you, Loki. I hope that one day you can do the same for yourself as well.”</p><p>He relaxes beneath your touch, a tear cascading down his blue skin. He covers your hand with his own and rolls your both over, reverting back to his Asgardian appearance and looks down into your eyes.</p><p>“No words do justice as to how much I love you, y/n, but I can show you.”</p><p>His mouth captures yours, starting slow then increasing in passion while his hands move over you, your breast then descending downwards. Your stomach clenches in anticipation as you caress his arms and back. He cups your core, delving two fingers into the wetness and he swallows your moan.</p><p>He trails kisses down your jaw and neck, and you arch into him, craving more. When he touches your clit, you gasp, your nails digging into his skin as pleasure courses through you.</p><p>As his fingers continue working you, he kisses down your collarbone and to your breast, swirling his tongue around the nipple then taking into his mouth as he teases your entrance. He slowly pushes a finger inside and curls, and you bite your bottom lip painfully, trying to control yourself at the overwhelming pleasure, a whimper escaping.</p><p>He leans up, planting a kiss on your lip and taking the bottom one between his teeth before releasing it. “Let go, darling. I want to hear every moan and cry of ecstasy you make.”</p><p>He inserts another finger and curls them, hitting a sweet spot. You arch up, your head rolling back as you gasp and moan, writhing beneath his touch. He returns to peppering your body with kisses until he reaches your core.</p><p>As his tongue slides through your lower lips, your fingers dive into his raven locks, pleasure coursing through you. One of his hands grips your hip while the other arm holds your waist down to keep you from bucking off the mattress.</p><p>The more he works you into a state of unbelievable desire, the tighter the coil in your stomach becomes. It feels like it’ll snap at any moment, and you’re right on the edge. He releases your hip and returns his fingers to your entrance, inserting two again while his tongue teases your clit.</p><p>“That’s it, y/n; give into it. Come for me.”</p><p>His rough voice is all it takes for you to moan out his name, stars filling your vision. Through the orgasmic bliss, you feel him kiss up your body, on both nipples, up your neck and jaw, then your mouth, clasping your hands either side of your head. As his member nudges your entrance, you bend your knees to make it easier and he slowly slides in, allowing you time to adjust to his size.</p><p>He’s big, and though him stretching you feels strange and uncomfortable, you crave more. Your grip tightens the further he enters, moaning into his mouth and clench around him, eliciting a growl in response.</p><p>He pauses when you flinch, whimpering into his mouth. He kisses down your cheek and neck, his soft, husky voice murmuring in your ear. “I’m sorry, love. It won’t last long.”</p><p>Between his gentle kisses and caresses, the pain ceases and you melt into him. He leans up and seeks your gaze. All you have to do is smile and he knows you’re ready for him to continue. When he’s fully sheathed inside, you both release sighs of satisfaction, relishing in the sensation of being one. As he moves within you, you arch up to take more of him, your grip tightening. Having him fill you was the most delicious feeling. He shifts, angling his hips and starts to hit your sweet spot on every stroke, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through you. The room is filled with the sounds of lovemaking as you lose yourselves in each other.</p><p>The coil in your stomach tightens painfully and you know you’re close. His thrusts become sloppy, his breath coming out in quick gasps as he tries controlling himself. His hand moves between your bodies, his finger pressing against your clit. That’s all it takes to send you careening over the edge, his name on your lips, and he’s right there with you. He collapses, keeping his weight off you as much as he can, and eventually rolls off. You lay satiate in each other’s arms as you both slowly drift down from your highs, and you smile in complete contentment.</p><p>“That was amazing,” you murmur, curling into his side.</p><p>In response, he tightens his arm around your shoulders and kisses your forehead. “It was. Thank you.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For seeing more than my origin, more than my other form. For seeing me. For choosing me.”</p><p>You manoeuvre so you rest on his chest and meet his gaze. “I’ll always choose you, Loki. In every lifetime, in any form. I love you, now and forever.”</p><p>He smiles, gently brushing some hair behind your ear. “As I love you, y/n. I always have and always will.”</p><p>You return the smile and lean down, pressing your lips against his, and he returns it. It’s slow and lazy, not leading anywhere but showing each other the love you share. This is it. This is what you’ve been waiting for. You’re finally home in the arms of the man you love, and you couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>